


Sharp's Ramblings

by Azeran



Series: Sharp and Duff Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Relationship Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my friend's OC Sharp's rambling thoughts about my OC, Duff. They're in an implied relationship, and their antics are cause for entertainment, aggression, and cavity worthy fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp's Ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> I own Duff. My bro Mells owns Sharp. No touchie. Duff will break your nose, and Sharp doesn't appreciate anyone touching his woman.

He liked sex. A lot. Specifically, he liked sex with her. Oh sure, he'd been around the block before he and Duff started shacking up, but there was something about the brunette that made him really......enjoy it. Sex, that is. With her. Sharp pondered the ceiling above his head, arms crossed against a mound of pillows, and he chuckled. Oook, so maybe like was too weak a word. If he was gonna get technical about all this, then he didn't just like the sex. He fucking craved it. Constantly. All the time. As much as he could get, though he only wanted it with her. Sharp couldn't put his finger on what it was, but Duff--goddamn, she was just sexy. In bed, out of it. Anytime, anyplace. 

....Ooook, maybe not in the mornings before she'd had her coffee. Then she was a regular she devil. No fun to be around, and a danger to his well being. But any other time, the woman could be lust incarnate. Hell if he didn't enjoy tracing her pale curves every chance he got, feeling every dip and swell and soft protrusion of flesh. There were plenty too. She had full hips, and greeeeat breasts. Really great. Nice and firm, just enough to spill over the cusp of his palm. Made a decent pillow too; he took full advantage of them, usually collapsing right on top of her after a round of mind blowing sex. Sometimes they were sweaty, and he'd lick a few beads off her skin, tasting salt. Other times she was sticky from a fantastic blowjob, since neither of them gave a fuck if he spilled in her mouth. That was enough to get him hard all over again, and he'd just...grab her. A little rough treatment went over pretty damn well with Duff, and she'd be prime and ready for another round. Him too. Unless one of them was in a snuggly mood.

Fuck, now those were the moments Sharp lived for. It was one thing to have a gorgeous brunette riding his cock, muscles milking and flexing and breasts heaving from their thrusting hips, skin tacky with their mingled--ngnh. He raked his fingers through his hair, squirming. Bad train of thought. Back up, new route. What was he-oh, right. The snuggling. Yeah, yeah, that was nice. Especially since Duff wasn't really the cuddly type. Like, at all. He always felt pretty damn good when her post-coital bliss kicked in, 'cause...well, for one, he'd put her in that state. Y'know? Did wonders for his ego. But she also got all drowsy and lazy, and never put up much of a fight when he'd tug her in close, plastering her smaller frame to is. Sure, she'd throw a few insults his way, make a half lucid complaint, but Sharp never missed that faint smile she tried to hide, or those content purring noises that rumbled in her throat. Thinking about it always put a grin on his face. Speaking of cuddling though-

Lolling his head to the side, Sharp cradled the nest of black resting on his chest, fingering shaggy locks and loosely combing out the knots. Duff didn't make much of a response, except to mutter something and wriggle closer. Didn't like cuddling. HA. Woman had all but passed out on top of him, arm thrown over his stomach and legs tangled around his. He didn't mind. Not really anyway. She was warm, and fit against him like a puzzle piece. Ignore the fact that she was pretty much naked and tangled up in his sheets, and they'd probably make a picture perfect lovey dovey scenario. Uh. Not that he loved her or anything. It was a firm case of...like. Right. He liked her. And the sex. 

Wait, he'd already counter-striked that one, hadn't he? Fuck. Um....his fingers hesitated against Duff’s nape. Glancing her way, Sharp frowned. Just because he loved the sex didn’t mean he had to-uh, yeah. He didn’t have to feel the same for her, right? Right? No? Shit, ok. Think logically. Wait, he was terrible at that. Fuck. Attempt it anyway. He sucked in an annoyed breath, resting his chin on top of her head. Alright. He knew for sure that he liked her. That was a no brainer. But like was a shitty term, and if it couldn’t apply to the sex, no way was it right for…whatever it was they had. Question was, could you love the sex without feeling anything special for the one, er, being fucked? Sharp thought so. Except…that wasn’t really the case here, was it? 

Sharp stroked her jaw absentmindedly, teasing silky strands between his knuckles. No. Definitely not. ‘Cause he felt something for Duff. No doubt about it. For fuck’s sake, he was lucky if a day went by where he wasn't thinking about her, them. What they could be doing together. What they could be doing afterward. How they could--oh. Ooohhh. Well…….shit. Grunting, he buried his face in her hair, smothering a slew of curses. Goddamn. There just wasn't any way around it, was there? 

Time to fess up. He…….he…..cared about her. Actually cared. Which meant that like totally did NOT apply to them. Her. Probably hadn't in a while. Huh. Revelation of the century right there. He laughed, lifting up on his elbow and peering down at the sleeping brunette. Probably smart that he’d had this little revelation now, when she was asleep. Sharp didn’t much care for the idea of explaining the stupid grin on his face. Either Duff would call him crazy, or root out the real reason. Both would probably end with yelling. On her side, not his. He didn’t yell. He got yelled at. Sometimes smacked upside the head. Once he got his nose broken. That wasn’t fun. Hurt like a bitch, and even though he’d kinda deserved it, he prayed there was never a repeat performance. Ever. He liked--cared….shit, what were words? Long story short, Duff was better when she wasn’t hitting on him. In the bad way. The good way was fine. Great even! 

……Y’know, if she had a subconscious ability to know when he was acting stupid, he’d be terrified right now. As it was, he kept a wary eye on her when Duff shifted on the bed, murmuring under her breath. Like he’d said. Sharp didn’t fancy another broken nose. “Please stay asleep,” he pleaded, only half jokingly. Curling his arm around her waist, he nuzzled her neck, sighing in relief when she just pressed more into his side. She wasn’t gonna wake up. Good. At least coddling her was easier that way. Awake, he had to fuck her into exhaustion to get what he wanted. If he tried it any other time, he’d get snapped at. Or worse. Sharp grimaced. Definitely worse. But asleep, he could hold her all he wanted. And stare. Not in a creepy way. She was nice to look at, that’s all. 

Wait. Scratch that. She’d never agree with him, but Sharp thought she was beautiful. Awake, sleeping, whatever. Even when she was yelling at him. Sometimes that made her more so, to be honest. Duff’s eyes always did this sexy, flashing thing when she was pissed, and her mouth would just pucker in the cutest little scowl. It was intimidating, yeah, yet somehow still really--cute. Must just be her. She was weird. Beautiful, but weird. And that wasn’t even factoring in all the ink-work. 

Sharp gave into a small grin, following a curve of black over her shoulder with his eyes. She had plenty of tattoos, and a damn good amount were by his hand. They all added to her beauty, in his opinion. Nothing sexier than a woman with ink, especially since Duff had the piercings to match. Maybe he was biased. He’d done a majority of her tattoos, and he took pride in all of them, but one in particular held some meaning. His fingertip bumped down the arch of her spine, stopping at the two hearts resting on the small of her back. The luckenbooth. If ever there was an apology tattoo, this was it. He’d been at his lowest point when he sketched it up, doubting Duff would accept it. Why would she? He was the one who’d screwed up. He’d hurt her. Hurt being a kind way of putting it. Sharp flinched. And to be honest, he’d been expecting Duff to throw the sketch back in his face, then yell at him. Swear. Insult him. Insult it. Whatever. He would’ve deserved it all. He didn’t really wanna think about the reasons why, but…..yeah. No escaping the truth. 

Kinda why it hit him like a bucket of cold water when she’d thanked him. Thanked. Not yelled, screamed, anything else. Duff fucking thanked him, accepting the tattoo for what it was, at face value and more. ‘Cause if Sharp was gonna keep with this confession trend he had going on, then the sketch hadn’t just been an apology. Fuck no. It was a plead, his feelings bared and naked for her to see. Duff knew that. She’d still accepted it. Him. And goddamn, he’d felt that goofy smile stretching across his face. Good moment for him. Na. Good moment for them. Every painful memory before that was all but null in void. Oh sure, he wasn’t gonna be forgetting them anytime soon, but she’d forgiven him. That’s what mattered. 

Tracing the heart shaped ink on her skin, he grinned. It was a symbol of dedication, interchangeable throughout Scotland and Ireland. Which, y’know, was why he’d picked it. But the design was his own. Black hearts etched in ink, sharp at the tips, topped with a crown decorated in spiky vines. Suited her. Barbed on the outside, yet secretly feminine. Sharp had seen enough of her lingerie to know Duff had a softer side. One that was partial to black lace and purple, yeah. Still girly. And tough. Just like her ink. Her beautiful fucking ink. “You are too.” Covering the tattoo with his hand, he leaned down to kiss her neck, lulled by the lazy pulse there. She was as tough as they came, brash, bossy. A poster child for degenerates. And Sharp loved her for it. Loved--

Kissing down her spine, he shifted and glimpsed a sliver of pale blue peeking out from beneath Duff’s ragged bangs. Oh. Oooohhh. Uh oh. Those were supposed to be closed. Asleep. But they weren’t. Fucking great. She was awake. Sharp grinned, sheepishly lifting his mouth from her skin. “Hey babe……” damn, he was so in for it now. She hated being coddled. The tender touches and caresses were only allowed during sex, and he always got lucky if she didn’t just grab him, meshing their mouths together instead. Maybe he could brush all this off as something casual? Hn. Depended on how long she’d been awake. Wouldn’t she have said something though, if she’d woken up earlier?? Yeah. She just woke up. That made sense. He hoped it made sense. “……good morning?” 

Duff stared at him, and he saw a sleepy, but alert glint in those hpnotiq eyes. Fuck. Awake for a while then. Long enough to get the gist of what he’d been up to. Yup. He full on expected a punch to the face now. Or her swearing at him. Grin faltering, he waited for it, resisting a flinch when the brunette leaned up and brushed her hair back, lips hitched in an exhausted smirk. Fuck. Hello hospital bills. Hello pain killers for daaaays. Hello

He didn’t get the yelling or punch to the fade he’d been expecting. Nope. It was a lot more surprising than that. Duff pushed him off her and flopped onto her side, curling into his chest with a lazy grin. Watching her, stunned listless, he slowly laid an arm over her waist, unsure it this was some ruse, or if she was just too sleep drugged to get pissed at him. Whatever it was, she looked pretty content just to lay there. And--damn. She pulled her hair to the side, giving him a smile that Sharp swore was tender. Y’know. For Duff. “Hey. You gonna keep going, or what?” 

He wasn’t an idiot. He grabbed the opportunity and buried his face in her neck, inhaling the musky, sweet scent of her skin. Fuck. She still smelled of him. That was too sexy for words. He would’ve told her so, but his tongue wasn’t quite working. Sharp settled for grazing his teeth instead, biting back a groan at her jolted response. Goddamn Duff! She was unfairly sexy. He made himself settle down, reluctantly, raking a hand deep into her tussled mane and kissing up the slope of her neck, nosing the spot behind her ear. She tasted of sweat, sex, and something vaguely bitter. Fucking delicious. 

Duff seemed happy enough to let him do whatever he wanted, soft murmurs dusking his chest. Holding her tightly by the waist, Sharp pinned her to the mattress with his thigh and raked calloused palms all up and down her skin. She couldn’t complain. She gave him this chance. He was damn well gonna take advantage of it. Plus, there was something about getting to touch her freely while she was awake. Sharp lived for those stolen moments in her sleep, but awake…..he tilted her face up, meshing absinthe with hpnotiq. Awake, he got to see those beautiful eyes, and savor that she knew what he was doing. That made it all worth it. And she was sleepy, still rousing herself from its dredges. That meant nothing was hidden. He could see every flicker of emotion in those blues. Every nuance, every secret hint of affection. Sharp breathed a curse, watching Duff’s lips quiver before drawing up into a grin. Damn. 

“You look fucking beautiful right now.” The words came out slurred, but punched in their meaning. He tried to ignore the fucking sappiness of it all, cradling her jaw in his hand and stroking the soft swell of her lower lip. She kissed it, lashes fluttering. Fuck. She made it too easy to care for her. “You know that? You‘re gorgeous.”

Busy with kissing his palm, she peeked up at him. “…..tch.” Duff smirked, and he felt warmth settle in his hand, mingled with the soft wetness of her tongue. “Yeah. I love you too Sharp.” His shocked, deer in the headlights look went ignored, arms encircling him and fingers pushing through his shaggy locks, curling lightly against the base of his nape. “Now shut up and hold me. I‘m going back to sleep. And this time, try not to fucking wake me up, will you?” Chuckling, Duff kissed his jaw. “Even if was kinda cute….” 

Whatever she was saying basically hit deaf ears after that. Sharp mechanically did as told, numbed to the core by her words. But the numbness was temporary, and it faded into a quick, searing heat that coursed through his veins, pumping furiously in his heart. She…..fuck. She--how was he supposed to process that?? They didn’t admit shit like that! And damn well not when they were laying in bed together, snuggled up and just…..fuck Duff! He muffled a groan in the fluff of her hair, twisting the locks around his fingers. Shit. His whole spiel about like vs. caring vs. whatever suddenly became a lot more clear. ’Cause she didn’t just say ’I love you.’ Duff said ’I love you too.’ That implied that she knew he--but, did he? He damn well cared for her, yeah. He’d admitted that to himself. And she knew he did. He was pretty sure anyway. Caring was a whole lot different than any of that heavier shit though. 

Stroking her hair, Sharp shuddered as a little sigh brushed his clavicle, Duff’s mouth warm and soft against it. Little things like that. He couldn’t live without them. Hell, what was he thinking? He couldn’t live without her. He needed her in his life. That’s why the apologies, and the ink, and the nights and mornings like this, filled with secret touches and tracings of her skin. It was his way of getting close to her, and keeping the woman at his side. In his arms. Shit, he didn’t want to think about what would happen if she hadn’t forgiven him. What could happen if he screwed up again. Grunting, distaste filled his mouth, and he cleared it away with an open kiss on her skin. No. Fuck no. He wasn’t gonna think about that. Duff was his. She’d all but said so. Every time someone flirted with her at the bar, she’d shrug them off. She came to him with her problems, and let him comfort her, leaning into the protective circle of his arms. Like he was some savior. 

It was like coke to an addict. Those little things all built up, had been for months. The dozing woman in his arms was an infallible factor in his life now. He’d ran away fro her once. Like hell he’d do it again. Fuck that. Duff was, she was special to him. Sharp needed her. And he….he….. 

Sharp gulped, cupping her hip. Shit, he………ah man. He felt the same way Duff did. He couldn’t argue it anymore. That was it. The entire truth, buried under a mound of blankets and frazzled nerves. He shared every bit of the same feelings Duff had for him. Goddamn. That was a load off. The tempest of heat in his stomach settled, and he loosened up in his clinging, able to fully enjoy the body in his arms. Shit. Why hadn’t he done that sooner? Even without saying the actual, y’know, words, it made him feel so much better just admitting it. And that’s what mattered. Touching her cheek, Sharp bent down and kissed her brow, feeling skin pucker with sleepy laughter. Fuck. She was perfect. 

Maybe he couldn’t say the words yet. Maybe it was still scary as hell to imagine. But it didn’t change his feelings. Never had, never would. Duff said she loved him, and the feelings were returned. In every fucking way imaginable.


End file.
